Tout avait changé
by kis38
Summary: Il pensait l'avoir facilement sous son contrôle. Il avait tord.


Voici mon tout premier OS sur la série TV, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas sûr de tout avoir fait comme il faut, soyez indulgent et surtout laissez des remarques!

* * *

><p><strong>Tout avait changé<strong>

Comme à chaque fois qu'une enquête était en cours et qu'il était à deux doigts de boucler l'affaire, Sherlock Holmes avait l'habitude de se rendre à l'hôpital où le laboratoire et la morgue lui étaient offerts. Pour cela il avait juste besoin de quelques politesses bien préparé, de son don d'observation et il avait Molly Hooper dans la poche. Il ne savait pas si elle gobait tout ce qu'il lui disait mais cela marchait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas du genre à se soucier de ce que ressentaient les autres. Pas qu'il s'en foutait, mais presque. Dans sa tête ne défilait que les images de l'enquête, des cadavres, des indices, mais jamais autre chose. Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute puisqu'il était un sociopathe. Les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort.

Ce jour-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Un sourire poli, une petite remarque bien placée par-là et il avait enfin les clés de son laboratoire plus un café en prime de la part de la douce et timide mais si gentille Molly.

Ainsi que l'autre jour. Le jour suivant. La semaine suivante. Le mois prochain. C'était toujours pareil et rien n'y changeait. Elle était facilement sous son emprise.

Ou presque.

* * *

><p>Ça allait faire des mois maintenant, voir presque des années que Molly, médecin légiste, courait après l'insaisissable Sherlock Holmes. Que des échecs. Continuellement. Toujours. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'attendait toujours. Après tout, elle était tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Un sociopathe plus exactement. Jamais il pourrait ressentir de l'amour où un quelconque attachement pour quelqu'un d'autre hors que lui. Elle savait qu'un possible elle et lui n'existerait jamais, sauf dans ses rêves. Et encore, il fallait avoir beaucoup d'imagination.<p>

Maintenant elle essayait de se détacher de lui, de l'oublier. Elle l'ignorait presque, lui tendant simplement les clés qui menaient de partout, sachant qu'il ne venait que pour ça. Petit-à-petit elle réussissait à tourner la page. Jusqu'à que l'amour lui tombe enfin dessus. Sous le nom de Jack. Il avait fraîchement débarqué à l'hôpital en qualité de chirurgien de renom. Il était tout ce qu'aimait Molly chez un homme. Doux, intelligent, drôle et compréhensif. Ils avaient pris plusieurs fois des cafés ensemble et à son contact la jeune femme se sentait bien. Comme si elle était enfin elle-même après plusieurs années sous brouillard. Suite à cela, Jack lui avait fait de nombreuse fois la cour, mais cette dernière le repoussait gentiment à chaque fois, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Mais plus la jeune femme le repoussait, plus il revenait à la charge. Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait demandée à Maddy, sa meilleure amie, des conseils.

« _Suis ton cœur et non ta raison_ »

Suivant le conseil de son amie, Molly avait choisi ce qui devait être à ses yeux, la meilleure solution à ses problèmes sentimental.

C'était avec appréhension, mélanger à de l'excitation que Molly se dirigea vers son lieu de travail.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui le dernier étage de l'hôpital était aussi effervescent qu'une ruche. Tout le monde courrait de partout pour murmurer quelque chose dans les oreilles des autres. La plupart des personnes étaient surpris au vu des nombreux visages étonnés qui se formait après que la nouvelle, encore mystérieuse aux yeux de Sherlock, ait atteint le cerveau. Certains courraient rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé au milieu du couloir.<p>

Le regard dédaigneux du détective se posa vaguement sur le tas humain avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il avait presque son coupable sous la main, il devait trouver Molly au plus vite pour qu'il ait la salle des labos au plus vite. D'ailleurs sur la route il s'était amusé à chercher de nouveaux compliments à donner à la jeune femme.

C'était en passant à côté des docteurs et compagnie qui s'étaient regroupés entre eux qu'il fut surpris de voir Molly. Au centre de ceci qui plus est !

Elle semblait heureuse et tout le monde la prenait dans ses bras. En l'observant bien, elle était beaucoup plus épanouie que ces derniers mois. En l'observant bien, il avait l'impression que la jeune femme avait changée. Molly avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'a rendait différente aujourd'hui.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, ses pas le menèrent automatiquement vers le groupe. Il bouscula certaines personnes pour mieux atteindre le centre. A son arrivée, tout le monde s'était tût, trop surpris de l'arrivée de ce dernier sans qu'il y soit invité.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda la voix grave de Sherlock, brisant ainsi la bonne humeur qui planait au-dessus du groupe.

Certains étaient gênés de le voir, d'autres le regardaient avec un regard mauvais. C'était le cas de Maddy, une grande blonde et proche de Molly déduisit Sherlock en voyant la jeune femme enlacer tendrement Molly et la félicité une dernière fois à son oreille. Tout le monde imita Maddy et retournèrent rapidement vaquer à leurs occupations.

Il ne restait plus que Molly et Sherlock dans le grand couloir blanc de l'hôpital. Ce dernier lui faisait face et il était bien déterminé à connaitre la cause de cette soudaine euphorie qui baignait il y avait quelques instants auparavant dans la morgue.

Minutieusement il observait la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se sentait toujours intimidée par le regard pesant du jeune homme. C'était comme si on l'avait mis sous un microscope géant qui la scrutait de toute part.

Automatiquement, sans que Molly ne s'y attende, Sherlock avait pris d'un geste assez brutal la main de la jeune femme pour observer de plus près la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

-Qu'est-ce ? questionna d'une voix sourde Sherlock, sachant parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire.

-Ma bague de fiançailles ! répondit doucement Molly, essayant d'ignorer les frissons qui la parcouraient au contact de la main froide de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimée.

-Qui ?

-Il s'appelle Jack. Il travaille en tant que chirurgien. dit fièrement la médecin légiste en regardant droit dans les yeux le détective. La morgue et le laboratoire sont ouverts si c'est ce que tu veux.

Doucement, sans la lâcher du regard, Sherlock libéra la main de la jeune femme et partie, la bousculant un peu sur son passage.

La légiste en profita pour fermer les yeux et souffler. Des petites larmes perlèrent ses joues maintenant. Elle aimait Jack. De tout son être. Ainsi elle allait de l'avant, tournant un long chapitre derrière elle. Mais pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais son amour fou pour le jeune détective. Il faisait partie d'elle. Elle l'avait dans la peau.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Sherlock n'en menait pas large. En temps normal, il aurait continué son chemin, imperturbable. Il se foutait totalement quand quelqu'un lui annonçait une bonne nouvelle. La seule bonne nouvelle à ses yeux c'était quand il y avait un meurtre. Et pourtant l'annonce du futur mariage entre ce Jack et Molly lui laissait un arrière-goût amer en bouche. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce nouveau sentiment. S'était comme si quelque chose au fond de lui s'effritait doucement pour le faire encore plus souffrir de l'intérieur. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait peur. Tout son être lui hurlait de partir d'ici, de s'enfermer chez lui et de ne plus en sortir.<p>

_Mais à quoi bon ?_

Une fois arrivé au laboratoire, Sherlock ferma minutieusement la porte derrière lui avant de se choir contre. Rien ne sera plus pareil. Ni demain. Ni après-demain. Ni la semaine suivante. Ni le mois prochain. Ni même l'année prochaine.

Tout avait changé


End file.
